


Frankosexual

by GreenEyedSinisterPants



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Frerard, Love, M/M, MCR, Male Slash, Music, Musicians, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pining, Pining Gerard, Short One Shot, Slash, Temporarily Unrequited Love, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedSinisterPants/pseuds/GreenEyedSinisterPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is slash.<br/>Slightly fluffy.<br/>Slightly sexy.<br/>So if that's not your thing I would recommend you not read this one shot.</p>
<p>That's all the summary you're getting.</p>
<p>Also, again if you're having de ja vu it's because I have posted this on other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankosexual

"I'm fucking done, leave me the fuck alone!" Frank shouted as he stormed on to the bus.

His gorgeous face was streaked with tears, both old and new. I hated it. I always hate seeing his perfection flawed by trails on black tinged tears. I don't know what's wrong but I have an inkling. And as if on cue my inkling was proven correct.

"Babe come on, don't do this. You know you want to come back," a familiar voice pleaded.

A voice I knew well and had called a friend for the longest time till he started messing with the one I love. Till he had decided that playing cat and mouse with Frank, toying with his heart, was a good idea. Now, now I hated him. And I simply grinned sarcastically behind my magazine, holding the pages up so they covered my mouth. But not my eyes.

"No Zacky I'm done. I'm done, I'm done, I'm DONE. Now get the fuck OUT of my bus!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing the direction of the door.

Zacky seemed hurt, but not hurt in the real sense. Hurt in the sense that he had just lost his favorite fuck toy and there was no way in hell WiL was going to take him back either. This was shaping up to be a very lonely rest of the tour for Zacky, at least in the sense of getting any dick. And boy did Zacky V like the dick.

My gleeful thoughts of a celibate Zacky weeping in a corner over the evil things he had done to the one I loved was interrupted by crying. Soft sobs could be heard coming from the bunks and I knew who's they were.

Getting up I placed my magazine down and followed the pitiful sound to the only bunk that had a curtain pulled. The golden tour rule version of a do not disturb sign on a hotel door. It meant the inhabitant did not want to be bothered. And we all abided by that rule. Except now I decided to go against it. Resting my hand on the edge of the curtain I unsnapped the large snaps and pushed it aside a little.

"Frank?" I asked softly, peering into the dark.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," Frank muttered softly from the far wall.

I felt my heart breaking. He sounded broken, I could hear the tears in his voice, the way his throat choked up. He was curled up on his side, his arms pulled tight to his chest. He looked so small. I wanted so bad to lean in, to crawl up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. To slowly brush the hair off his head, un-stick strands from his tears and utter soft nothings till he calmed down. And then when he was better I would lean in and softly press my lips against his, just enough for contact and then I'd tell him I loved him. And I would see it in his eyes, that he loved me too. And all would be right in the world. And we'd be together for forever.

But I didn't. I stood still. And instead I simply started closing the curtain again, snapping it back into place.

"All right then," I said softly and then walked back to my magazine.

Sitting down I picked it back up and went back to reading the newest article on us. I looked at the photos taken of us during the interview. Frank had been caught mid laugh, his big laugh, so his mouth was open and his eyes were squinted shut slightly. And I was grinning as I looked over at him and Bob was rolling his eyes. I don't remember exactly what had been so funny during the interview, but I remember Frank laughing when the photo had been taken. It had been so long since he had laughed like that, not since after the first bit of him being with Zacky.

I sighed as I looked up from the magazine and back over to the hallway that contained the bunks, and weeping Frank. I wanted to be the one to comfort him, I always had. Ever since he had auditioned for the band, ever since we had taken him into our group.

I knew from the moment I had seen him that there was no other person in the world for me, no other male nor female. There was only Frank, and Frank alone. Was I gay? Maybe? I don't know, all I know is that I've never looked at another human being like I have Frank, not a one. Regardless of sex. I think I was a Frank-osexual.

I let myself chuckle at the term I had just coined. It was a good one, and it was the truth I was Frank-osexual. Not homosexual, not heterosexual, Frank-osexual.

I absentmindedly picked up my earlier discarded pencil and began doodling on the table top as I continued with my mulling.

It would never come to pass, Frank and I. I had always kept my mouth shut as I gazed at him beside me always, flanking me playing on his guitar. I watched as he went through boyfriend after girlfriend, after boyfriend after girlfriend. Always ending up broken and hurting. But I wasn't man enough to say anything. Never big enough to step up and say my piece, to tell him how I felt. I just made sure I was always there to comfort when he'd let me, tell him the world was all right when he'd have his heart trampled on.

And it made me sick but I never did anything. And to think I was one of the people he looked up to. I was one of the people he saw as being so daring and sure of everything. I was the one that couldn't tell someone how I felt.

I paused in my mullings and looked down at the table. I had scribbled Frankosexual on the table over and over again in the same place. I smiled at it. It reminded me of grade school and high school crushes, when you doodled their names and little hearts all over your school books. This just happened to be a little bit more serious than that, and yet not.

Sighing I got up and put my pencil and magazine down on the table and stood up. I decided a shower was in need to clear my head and to stop my thoughts from their downward spiraling motion. Stretching I yawned a bit and marched off towards the shower. Completely forgetting about my doodle on the table top.

Turning on the steaming hot water I undressed and stared at myself in the mirror. They were right, bleach blonde just wasn't my thing, it made a point for the album and the tour idea, but not a me thing. I made the decision right then and there to dye my hair back to black at the next tour stop. And keep it black till it grew out to my natural color again.

"Maybe add some length back," I said out loud to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
Frank had always said how much he had loved my longer hair. He use to twirl it sometimes when we were all watching movies late at night and he would lean on my shoulder. Sighing I stepped into the shower and let it work its wonders on my body.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the shower. Normally my showers lasted only ten or so minutes, but this time. Well this time my imagination had run away with itself and fantasized about how Frank and I were the only two on the bus. And I then had to relieve myself of the problem said impossible fantasy had caused.

Drying myself only partially I wrapped my white towel around my waist and proceeded out of the bathroom in search of clean clothes. We had a down night so I figured I'd better dress for anything. As I stepped out of the bathroom fully I heard scurrying from the kitchen area and someone rushing back towards the bunks. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards the kitchen area.

Don't ask me who designed these buses, but they did it ass backwards.

In the kitchen I looked around to see what whomever it was had been doing that they had to leave in such a rush from. Looking around I found nothing out of place, until I looked down at where I had been located before my shower. My eyes widened in shock, the pencil and magazine were in a different spot. Hand shaking I moved the magazine and pencil aside, causing the pencil to fall off the table and tumble to the floor. I paid it no mind and my mind started reeling a mile a minute as my hand traced the pencil markings on the table top.

"Gerard-osexual," I breathed out softly as my fingers traced the lines.

There had been a heart drawn between the two odd terms but the person had started erasing it and had never finished. Must be what they had been doing when I stepped out of the bathroom.  
I gulped and slowly began the walk to the bunks. I stopped right next to Frank's bunk, the curtain had been mostly closed but not snapped shut. My heart was pounding like a drum line and my pulse was racing in my ears to the point of where I swore I was deaf. Clumsily I pulled the curtain back slowly and peered in. It was dark. But I can normally see in the dark just fine. I let out another sigh. Another down hearted sigh.

He wasn't in there.

I turned to go back towards the kitchen for a cigarette, forgoing clothes till after I had lifted my spirits with hot cocoa and nicotine. But then I stopped as I felt two smaller arms encircle my slightly bigger waist from behind. I nearly went crossed eyed when I felt warm breath tickle my ear.

"Don't go just yet," I heard the voice of my dreams say close against my ear.

I felt myself shiver visibly, and all I could do was nod. I had always thought I would be the dominant one in this fantasy relationship, but first encounter seemed to be proving me wrong.  
I felt myself turning as Frank used his grip on me to turn me to face him. I managed to look at his face and not my bare feet. And I smiled. He looked nervous, about as nervous as I felt inside but didn't really show. He scratched the side of his head as a distraction for a second.

"This is, ahh, hard for me to, ahh, ask. But um, did, uh, did you by chance, uh. Yeah, didyouwritefrankosexualonthetable?" Frank sputtered out all at once, color starting to stain his cheeks.

I had to stop my heart racing for a second to understood what he had asked me in jumbled Frank speak. But I heard him, I understood him.

And here was my chance. I had the perfect chance to tell the man I loved just how I felt. To let my gift with poetical and lyrical words tell him how he made my heart feel like a marathon and my stomach feel like the Pacific. How seeing his smile was like being greeted by the sun's own personal rise each day, how the glint in his eye sparkled in my mind more so than the grandest diamond. Here was my chance to woo him with my words so he would fall madly in love with me and never leave my side. Here it was, right in front of me. Handed to me on a silver platter.  
And all I could do was nod dumbly.

I wanted to cry. I blew it. I saw him turn his head and I felt my insides dash into a million pieces. He was going to laugh, he saw it as a joke. He thought it was a funny term and just sought to copy it as a joke. I really didn't know if I could to take this, so started to move away. And was stopped. By the thing that only came to me in my dreams.

His lips.

His softer than down lips. They tasted like everything I dreamed he would taste like. Only better. And I melted. Melted so much that I didn't kiss back.

I felt him pull away and look at me confused. He seemed lost.

Fuck.

"Gee, I-," he started but I cut him off.

With my own lips. I crashed his hard with my own, engulfing them, taking them into my own. It was heaven. He was heaven. He kissed back and pushed me against the wall of the bus. Hard. I grunted into the kiss causing him to giggle against my lips.

My knees went weak. The feel of his giggle against my lips was enough to do me in. I felt my grip on my towel begin to loosen and I hastily made a re-grab for it, before it fell to the floor and I was embarrassed about how much that had turned me on.

"Don't," Frank said as he broke our lips from themselves, resting his a mere centimeter from mine.

"But, um, I-," I stumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Are you liking this Geebear? Do I turn you on?" Frank asked playfully in the voice only he could do.

I simply groaned and rolled my eyes, he was not helping.

"I think we might be able to do something," he said as he snaked his hand slowly down my still damp upper body till he reached my towel.

"About that," he said huskily as he ran his hand over my very aroused lower self.

I felt myself whimper as he crashed his lips onto mine, causing me to stumble backwards a bit. I gained my balance back before I fell and continued to walk as he steered me to the couches and pushed me down. I fell with an oomph and watched as Frank grinned and put himself across my lap, straddling my middle with his legs.

I felt my breath quicken as he began to move against me, slowly grinding his pelvis against mine. I just kept staring him in the eyes as he stared back at me, never breaking eye contact as he continued his gyrations. He began to pick up speed and at this point his own breath was fast and heavy. Right as he leaned in to kiss me I felt his hand snake down underneath my towel.  
I moaned into the kiss as his skin came in contact with mine. I was on fire. And also had the worst luck possible.

"Oh my god. Man love! Ahhhhh my eyes, my beautiful lasiked eyes. RUINED," I heard yelled from behind Frank and I.

I broke from Frank's lips and looked over his shoulder. I saw my brother running away with his hands covering his eyes in a joking manner as he ran into parts of the bus as he tried to escape. I saw Ray and Bob both standing in the hallway. Ray was shaking his head.

"Bout fucking time. You boys may take it up the pooper like champs but you sure as hell mince about your damn feelings," he said as he turned to walk away.

That left Bob. Wisdom filled Bob.

"Don't spooge on the couches," was all he said before turning and leaving as well.

I wanted to die. And I was worried about what Frank would think seeing as what had just happened to him earlier. On that thought I looked back down to Frank. His forehead was pressed against my shoulder and his face against my chest. His body was shaking slightly and I was worried. I didn't want him upset.

"Frank?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb him more.

I was freaked.

And then he started shaking harder, his whole body was convulsing. I was really freaked. That is until he pulled back from my chest and I saw his face and heard him

He was laughing.

Hysterically.

"Oh. My. God," he breathed out between fits of laughter as he tried to calm himself.

I had to smile. He was kind of contagious.

"That. Was. The. Greatest," he continued, his boughts of laughter shaved down to mad giggles.  
And his mad giggling got me laughing. It was all in all fairly funny what had happened.

"Did you hear your brother? His eyes? For fuck's sake with that statement you wouldn't think he was dating the sound guy. Man love," Frank scoffed after a minute, between fits of giggles.

"And Ray? We take it up the pooper? What are we like ten?" I asked between my own laughter.

"Or Bob? Come on. Don't spooge on the couches? Lord what friends we have," Frank said as he rested his body against mine, still straddling my lap.

He laid his head on my chest, sort of in the crook of my neck.

"Indeed," I said as my laughter came to an end.

There was a bit of silence, but not awkward. Just a silence where I enjoyed the sound of his breathing changing pace to match mine.

"Gee?" I heard him ask all of a sudden, sounding soft.

"What," I said, bringing a hand up to his head to stroke his hair.

"Wanted you to know something," he said as he sat up and turned to face me dead on.

To stare me directly in the eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, motioning for him to continue.

"I am thoroughly, one hundred percent, through and through, hard to the core, no doubt about it, have been for years," Frank said dramatically and then paused.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to hear the rest of it, curious.

"Gerardosexual," he said as he kissed my lips passionately, filled with nothing but love.

And then he said it. The words I had only dreamed about. The three little words he had already said, just not as simply.

"I love you Gerard Way," he whispered against my lips softly.

"I have for years," he finished.

I smiled against his soft lips.

"And I love you Frank Iero, since the first time we met," I said as I kissed him fiercely.

Maybe good things do come to those who wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short one shot of mine.  
> It's an oldie of mine that has brought me and quite a few other people a lot of joy.  
> I have received some of the best feedback about this story and I hope that you guys here on AO3 enjoy it as much as my other readers on other sites!!!
> 
> Also. . .   
> Probably some of my most favorite and celebrated lines of fanfiction I have ever written there near the end.   
> Solid gold.


End file.
